


Another One of 'Em Coffee Shops

by Junidilla



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27648404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junidilla/pseuds/Junidilla
Summary: Veeeeeeery short snippet of the start of a Catradora coffee shop AU.(Snippet is now Ch. 0; more to come)
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	Another One of 'Em Coffee Shops

Catra shuffled inside the shop one rainy day. She didn't plan on ordering anything; she just needed a place to breathe. No one was sitting near her, but it's clear that the soaked, mildly pissed cat lady exuded such intimidation that people were almost afraid to stare. She brushed her hair out of her face and blew out a long exhale after a few minutes of dripping in silence. She ignored the murmurs around her, letting the muted sound of the rain hitting the window beside her lull her into a daze.

"Excuse me, ma'am?"

She cut her eyes at the employee in front of her now. The other girl was a little dumpy with glitter in her pink hair and way, way too pastel. Too bright. She couldn't help but sneer.

"I just wanted to let you know that if you were planning to order, you're more than welcome to come up to the counter and we can gladly serve you right away."

Catra shot her a crooked, almost grim grin, brows furrowed. "I'm not interested in your magic bean juice, Sparkles. Can't a girl rest a moment?"

The pastel girl's eyes flashed at the biting tone. "... Well, the only way you can do that is if you order something. Otherwise, I'll have to  _ kindly  _ ask you to leave."

Catra’s grin widened at the stress in the girl’s voice, a small sound of intrigue rumbling in her chest. "I'm sorry, am I bothering you?" she purred mockingly. "I don't believe I've been sitting here that long and you're just gonna kick me out like that?"

"Ma'am, I understand that it's raining, but you're making a puddle here and with you being so close to the door, it'd be hard for customers to-- AH! HEY!"

Catra wasted no time in dipping her head and shaking her hair out at her. When she was done, she watched with a satisfied smirk as the short barista stomped away. She reclined back in her chair with her arms behind her head, glad to have had a bit of fun after all.

_ SLAM! _

Catra nearly jumped at the sound against her table and glared up with a hiss, bristled and ready to claw the barista's eyes out coming back to her like that. She blinked at the new face with blazing blue eyes and a tight mouth. A stray strand of blonde hair swung between the two from an otherwise well-kept pouf.

"Look, miss," she began firmly, almost through gritted teeth. "We don't want any trouble here. You're making a mess, you're causing a scene, and you're being disrespectful to my coworker. Like she told you before, I can serve you or you can get out."

Catra watched her for a moment, studying her carefully before slowly getting to her feet. Her ears perked at the brief flash of concern on the blonde's face, which was almost enough of a pleasure to distract her from the few inches the other girl had on her. She tilted her chin up slightly, watching those icy eyes narrow at the movement. She couldn't keep the laughter from bubbling up, stirring an uneasiness in the other patrons. When she sobered up, she slowly sauntered past, lingering at her side upon noticing the glare was being kept on her.

"I'll take a black coffee then..." she snickered, trailing off as she watched the employee’s shoulders lower, her tense expression still present. Catra glanced down at her nametag and slowly slid past toward the front counter, maintaining eye contact just a little longer. "... Adora."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hai! First fic on AO3 and first fic I've posted in years. Written some months back and tidied up for posting. I may or may not finish this one since it's such an overdone AU, but we'll see. ^.^ Thanks for reading this short thing if you got here!


End file.
